pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Storybook Pretty Cure
Storybook Pretty Cure is a second fanseries by StarQueen22 with the theme of Fairytales but mostly from around the world. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Ringo Yamada /Cure Apple Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Tabitha St. Germain (English) An 18 year old who lives on her own with her two younger brothers after her father dies and her step mother who was abusive get thrown in jail putting her in charge of her younger brothers who became her roommates at her high school dorm. She's a calm cool collected and protective older sister but is a bit insecure about if she is raising them right. In civilian form, she has short dark red hair and blue eyes. As Cure Apple her hair turn black and grows to her waist with it half tied up with a pink bow with an Apple applique and her eyes turn bright pink. Her theme color is Red and Pink. her story is Snow White though her colors are more based on the apple colors more than anything.. Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Spin me a tale! The tale of a poisoned apple! Cure Apple!" Asako Sasaki/Cure Nightingale Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Mandy Moore (English) A 17 year old idol in training with a lovely singing voice but her parents don't believe in her dream wanting her to become a doctor like them but wants nothing to do with it. Other than singing and dancing her real love is babysitting and can calm even the crankiest of babies. In civilian form, she has shoulder length dark purple hair tied half up and blue eyes. As Cure Nightingale, her hair becomes puce and is tied in a side ponytail with a purple ribbon and her eyes turn purple. Her theme color is dark purple. Her story is The Nightingale. Chizuko Oshiro/Cure Crane Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Clarine Harp (English) A young girl who lives in a homeless shelter with her family who goes to the same school as the girls mostly out of the kindness of the headmaster's heart. She helps earn her family some money through making crafts and is never not seen without her late grandmother's shawl embriodered with cranes thinking of it as her good luck charm In civillain form, she has black hair and brown eyes. As Cure Crane her top half of her hair turns white with one streak of red as it grows to her shoulder and tied in a bun and her eyes turn hazel.Her theme colors are white, black and red, Her story is The Crane's Wife. Kumi Tsukino/Cure Kaguya Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Monica Rial (English) A young girl who was found in a bamboo forest by her adoptive farming parents injured and confused and took her in even though they were very poor. She is smart and a quick learner and is great whittler. In civilian form, she has short black hair kept in a braid and grey eyes. As Cure Kaguya, her hair grows to waist length with some tied in pigtails and her eyes turn cerulean. Her theme color is purple and blue. Her story is The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Natasha Akiyama/Cure Dancing Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Alexis Tipton (English) One of the dancers in the dance classes and is always trying to be best since has to compete with 6 older lovely sisters and 6 adorable younger sisters. Being the middle and always compaired to her older sucessful sisters she decides to break into dance since that's the only thing they never succeeded at. In civilian form, she has red curly hair that ends above shoulders and dark green eyes. As cure Dancing, her hair brightens to pastel red and tied in a bun with a few stray hairs sticking out and her eyes turn pastel green. Her theme color is red and green. Her story is The Twelve Dancing Princess. Hikari Naiya/Cure Diamond Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Britney Snow (English) She's the youngest of the group who is head master's daughter who still trying to learn her talent by attending some of the classes as a guest student. She has a large love of Fairytales mostly those with morals. In civilian form, she has short dirty blonde hair with a green hair ribbon tied like a hairband and tied as bow at the sides and brown eyes. As Cure Diamond, her hair turns bright yellow and grows to her shoulder, her hair band turns white with a diamond shaped gem on the bow and her eyes turn yellow. Her theme color is white and yellow. Her story is Diamonds and Toads Cinders/Chiyo Voiced by: Yoriko Suzuki (Japanese) Jennifer Hale (English) The princess of Fairytaleland who loves adventures and making clothes. When her kingdom is attacked she is sent with the Tale Keepers and the magical Artifacts to the Readers world but when she is hit by something the items feel all out except for the Crescent key and landed in human form in the backyard of Ringo's house. As Cinders, she is a light brown mouse with blue eyes wearing a light blue gown. As Chiyo, she has light brown hair tied in a bun. Villains Bad Ending Bringers They are the villains of the series. They are actually the villains of the many stories of Fairytale land who are tired of being the villains and decide to rewrite their stories but they only way to do so is to use the seven keys to unlock the mystic book that holds the power to delete and remake stories in their image. Swissa Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Gina Torres (English) She's Cinder's step mother and the leader of Bad Ending Bringers. Gouta and Feta Gouta Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Deedee Magno-Hall (English) Feta Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) They are Cinders sisters and the first to attack. Luscifer Once the Prince and Cinders fiance he was changed by the curse into a cat like boy with no memories of Cinders. He is the second to attack. Maleficent She is the third to attack Rumpelstilskin He's the fourth to attack. Fiasuko They are the monsters of the day. Items The Tale Keepers They are henshin devices of the series, ??? They are artifacts from different stories that protected the Tale world and were sent with Cinders for protection before the curse nearly destroyed their kingdom and the cures must find them before the Bad Enders do. Locations Otogibanashi-It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Mugen Academy-It's a world renoun school of arts and talents that train children up to 5 to colledge level based on their talents and will even help them find jobs. They also allow students to try different classes during the first month to figure out what they fit into best. It's both a school and boarding school. * Second Chance Shelter-It's a shelter that homeless people around the town can sleep and eat at along with get fresh clothes if avaliable, showers, three square meals and medical treatment. Fairytaleland It is where Cinder's comes from that was nearly destroyed but is being protected by a spell but it's unknown how long it will hold up without all of the artifacts. Mugen Academy Family Shiori and Satoshi Yamada They were Ringo's parents. Shiori died because of childbirth while Satoshi was killed in a mugging on his way home. Francine Briggs-Yamada A manipulative gold digger from the United States who married Satoshi when he traveled to the U.S for a buisness meeting and charmed her way into his heart but as soon as he left she bossed around the children and beat them over the littlest mistake and when ever Ringo called the cops she charmed her way out of being arrested blaming their childishness and calling them pranksters on one or more occasions found Ringo's tapes and destroyed the rest of them or so she thought. But she was soon put in jail when Ringo showed hidden camera feed of the beatings to a judge after Satoshi died and was about to get coustody of them. In later episodes, she joins the villains after take an offer from Swissa. Sotaru and Hiro Yamada Sotaru and Hiro are Ringo's younger brothers who live with her in the dorms but aren't going to class at the academy and go to a school nearby. Sotaru is smart atheltic boy while Hiro is a bit of a crybaby. Episodes # A Princess from another world? What have I gotten into! Cure Apple is Born! #A runaway idol? Cure Nightengale is born! #A girl with a heart of kindness! Cure Crane is born! # Category:Fan Series